The Administrative Data Base, and Statistical Core, has administrative oversight for the entire program project. It has the responsibility of coordinating all clinical, epidemiologic, pathologic, and basic science studies carried out in San Diego, on Guam, in Charlottesville, New York, Philadelphia, and Seattle. A common database of all clinical and research activities will be maintained in San Diego and statistical analyses will be performed as requested. The core will monitor and review scheduling of all patients and controls, timely completion of clinical and pathological reports, scientific progress of the various projects, utilization of funds, and all teaching and-training activities. It will provide liaison with all participating institutions in the U.S. and on Guam and with NIA program staff. The core will schedule all activities of consultants and make arrangements for meetings of the executive committee and the annual meeting of all investigators and the external advisory committee. We executive committee will meet twice a year, alternating between Guam and San Diego, to review the progress of all activities and, if necessary, make recommendations for adjustments and suggest methods of implementation.